


What's This Feeling

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Nuns, Romance, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your brothers are Sam and Dean Winchester. You have a crush on Castiel, and he joins the three of you on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Y/N, get your ass down here now!" Dean yelled at you. Your older brother thought he could boss you and Sam around. You understood his reasoning, he practically raised you while your Dad was busy hunting. However, it still bugged you when he did it too much. 

"Shut it Dean, I'm coming!" You yell back, grabbing your duffle bag off the bed. Your brothers Sam and Dean were letting you come on a demon hunt, which didn't happen very often.

Rushing to the garage of the bunker, you see Sam and Dean already sitting in the car, and you quickly followed suit. As the Impala pulled onto the open road, you heard a rustling of wings, and Castiel appeared in the seat next to you.

"Damn it Cas, you scared the shit out of me!" Dean cussed.

"I'm sorry Dean. I heard you were taking Y/N on a hunt, and I wanted to see if you also needed my assistance."

You glance at Cas, noticing the Angel was staring at you. He was the one who pulled your brothers out of hell, and you've had a crush on him for a while. No one else knew, and you planned on keeping it that way. If your brothers found out, they would be pissed, and you weren't sure Cas would be able to understand your feelings anyways. Angels were weird like that.

"Sure Cas, we could always use you on a hunt. Why don't you stick with Y/N on this one." Sam told him, not looking up from the map.

"Cas, you don't have to ride with us, you could fly on ahead." Dean told him.

Cas tilted his head at Dean, "I would rather sit with Y/N," He said, causing you to blush.

"So get this," Sam told everyone, "these demons are working for Abbadon, and I'm pretty sure they are taking people's souls."

"Why would they want souls?" You ask. Your brothers usually kept you away from demon hunts.

"Abbadon must be trying to build a bigger army." Cas replied.

The rest of the trip was quiet, each person lost in their own thoughts. All you could think about was Cas. How close he was to you, how his hand had accidentally brushed against yours, creating butterflies in your stomach, how his eyes were the brightest blue you had ever seen. You pretended to read your book, glancing up at him occasionally, mesmerized by his profile.

One time, you were caught staring, and you blushed, brighter than the red on the plaid Sam was wearing. Cas just smiled back at you, slightly blushing himself.

After the awkward car ride, you pull into a tiny little town. "I'm pretty sure the demons are posing as nuns." Sam says, and Dean heads to the only church in town. With the town so small, it took only a minute to find the church, an old white clapboard building with a tall steeple.

Deciding on a course of action, Dean turns the Impala to one of the few motels in town. Upon getting a room, you lay out the plan.

"So Y/N and Sam will dress up, and pretend to be reporters, interviewing some of the nuns. They will check the place out, try to figure out who the demons are. Then we will go back tonight and gank those bitches." Dean says, and you start pulling your FBI uniform out, it would work well for a reporter.

Cas shakes his head. "Does Y/N really have to go? Why not you and Sam, and Y/N, can stay safe, back here with me?"

Sam pauses from finding his clothes. "We think the nuns will feel more relaxed with a female. And Y/N's a Winchester, she can take care of herself."

"I don't like it." Cas argues, as you come out of the bathroom, changed into your new clothes.

"Cas, it's alright, nothing will happen, and Sam will be with me." You try to reason with him.

Cas wasn't happy, but he let you and Sam walk off.

"What was up with Cas?" You ask Sam as you walk the two blocks to the church.

"I've never seen him act that way," Sam admitted. 

You knock on the door, and a nun opens it, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I hope so. I'm Sarah White, and this is my partner Frank Pollock. We are reporters for the Local Tribune, and would like to ask some historical questions about the church," You improvised.

"Of course, please come in."

She leads you into the church, down the hallway, and into the office spaces. She pauses in front of a heavy wooden door, and knocks. "Sister Kristine? There are some reporters here who would like to talk to you about the church."

She nods her head, and opens the door, showing you into the room. Sitting behind a desk, was an older woman in nun garb. She had a hard looking face, and didn't seem pleased to see us.

"Sit." She ordered. "I don't have much time. How can I help you?"

Sam starts the questions, asking about the history of the church, how it was built, remodels, normal questions. Sister Kristine answered each one, bluntly and quickly.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to leave." She tells you, standing up.

You stand up too, and as Sam says goodbye, you whisper "Christo."

Sister Kristine eyes flash torwards you, her lip drawn up in annoyance. 

"What did you say?" She demands.

"I'm sorry, I sneezed," You reply, before hurrying out the door. 

You and Sam quickly made your way back to the motel room. Dean was laying on the bed, Sam's laptop in his hands. Cas stood by the window, and rushes over to you when you opened the door.

"Y/N, are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"Dude chill. They just asked some questions. " Dean said, climbing off the bed. "So what did you learn?"

Sam started talking as he pulled his tie off, "I learned there is a basement, and it has a secret room. I bet that's where they are storing the souls."

"And I learned that Sister Kristine is a demon," You proudly said, after changing back into your normal jeans and plaid.

"Alright, so tonight we go back, let those souls go, and gank Sister Kristine. " Dean said. "But first, who's hungry?"

"Are you sure your okay? Maybe you should stay back from the hunt tonight," Cas whispered to you.

You take his hand, pulling him out of the room so you could have this conversation in private.

"What's up with you Cas? You've never been this worried before. I've grown up hunting, and I have you and my brothers there to protect me."

He squinted his eyes as he thinks. You think it's utterly adorable when he does that, but right now you were just annoyed at him.

"I'm sorry Y/ N, I don't know what's come over me. I know you can handle yourself, but lately all I want to do is protect you, and the thought of you getting hurt, hurts me. What does this mean?"

You stood there, shocked. Did Cas mean he had feelings for you? Before you could answer, the door opened, and your brothers walked out.

"Time for food." Dean said, smiling and patting his stomach. "I'm starving.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was awkward. You didn't know what to say to Cas, so you stayed quiet. You hoped he would too, you wanted your brothers out of the loop still.

Realizing something had happened between you and Cas before Dean interrupted, your brothers stayed quiet, looking between the two of you.

When the waitress came with the check, you quickly grabbed Dean's credit card,  walking up to pay, and leaving the awkwardness behind. As the card is being read, you turn to see a whispered conversation going on between your brothers and Cas. Oh shit, you thought to yourself.

You stomp over to the table, "What's up boys?"

The three of them look up at you, guiltily. Dean speaks up. "We asked Cas what was up, and his answer was pretty interesting. But I will leave it for him to tell you. But not until after the hunt." 

Dean gets up, and you follow him to the Impala. It was time to go free some souls.

Once you reached the church, Sam outlines the plan. "Y/N, you and Cas will sneak into the basement, and free the souls. Sam and I will look for the living quarters, and gank us a demon. Meet back here."

You nod, making sure you had your demon knife. Cas tries once again, "Y/N are you sure.." but the look he received shut him up.

The four of you split up, you and Cas heading to the back of the church, while Sam and Dean headed to the building located next to it.

Cas kept you behind him, as you searched for a way in. Looking down, you notice a small window, and tap Cas, showing him. You crouch down, pushing on the window, and it opens. It's big enough for you to slide through, but not Cas.

"No, I don't like it Y/N. We will find another way."

You disagree,  "Cas, I will slide through, then unlock the door for you. We will be apart no more than a minute."

Not giving him a chance to answer, you slide through the window, landing on your feet in the basement. It was full of old benches, and other antique furniture.  You start to make your way to the door, but a voice stops you.

"I figured you'd be back." Sister Kristine told you.

You were trapped, you couldn't make it to the door to let Cas in. Thinking fast, you start to walk closer to her, but she flicks her hand, and you go sailing through the air, landing on a desk. You lay there groaning, feeling as if you broke a rib. You hear banging on the door, "Y/N, let me in!"

Sister Kristine, or rather the demon possessing her, walks closer to you, grabbing your hair, and lifting your head up. "That guy is different from the one earlier. What a slut you are."

"Shut up!" You yell at her, trying to slash her with your knife. She laughs, before using her powers to make your knife vanish. 

"Ohh, I think that one is an Angel. Good thing I warded the door. He won't be able to come save you, you know." She whispered into your ear, before pulling you to your feet, and shoving you into the spare room. You fell to your knees, and glanced around. On shelves were jars, filled with blue floating lights. Souls. There had to be at least 20.

"You know you will never win. Dean will kill Abbadon." You tell her.

Her face gets twisted in anger, and she kicks you. "How dare you say that about the Queen. She is powerful, a mere hunter will never take her down!"

You try to stand up, wincing against the pain, and almost fall before you succeed. Catching her off gaurd, you slam into her, knocking her into the ground. Holding her arms, you start the exorcism, and you almost complete it before a new force enters the room.

"Well who do we have here?" A lady's voice says, before you go flying once again, crashing against the wall. You look up and see a gorgeous red haired woman, standing over you.

"Abbadon I presume?" You ask.

"Yes, and you must be the little Winchester sister I've heard so much about."

Just then, the door slams open, and Sam, Dean and Cas walk in. 

"Hello boys, nice to see you again," Abbadon purrs, gazing at Dean.

"Let our sister go," Sam demands.

She walks over to you, laying her hand on your head. "But we were just getting to know each other. And she was a bad girl, trying to perform an exorcism on my helper." She flicks her fingers and you start moaning in agony. 

Cas rushes forward but stops when she turns up the torment. "Please. Let her go." He pleads.

"Hmm, let me think. No!" She replies.

Just then a new voice, british, entered the mix. "Why wasn't I invited to this party." It was Crowley. 

While Abbadon and Crowley faced off, Sam and Dean moved over to the souls, and Cas rushed to you. The intense feelings of pain had stopped, and with help from Cas, you were able to stand up. He nods at Sam and Dean, and transports you back to the motel room.

"But, what about Sam and Dean! We can't just leave them there!"

Cas ignored your comments. "Y/N, are you okay? Tell me where your hurt." He said, running his hands over your body. You gasp when he reaches your ribs. He presses his fingers there, quickly healing you.

"Thanks Cas, but.." He silences you with a kiss. Your too shocked to move. "I've wanted to do that for a long time. I'm glad your alright. Stay here, I'm going back for your brothers." 

He vanishes, and you sink on the bed, still trying to process what happened. The kiss. His lips felt nice against yours, firm and a little rough from being chapped. Angels didn't understand chapstick. You were surprised the motel room hadn't caught on fire, with all the sparks flying between the two of you.

Soon you heard the Impala returning, and you raced outside, relieved when all three men walked torwards you. They all looked safe, and healthy. You hugged each one, lingering with Cas. Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows, but said nothing. The four of you walk into the motel room, and you pass out beers.

"What happened?" You questioned. 

"Well after you left, Abbadon and Crowley got into a pissing contest, and didn't notice us at first. We started emptying jars, and then it turned ugly. Both Crowley and Abbadon wanted the souls, and we would have been in trouble if Cas hadn't shown up when he did. He showed up, vanished with us and the souls, and we don't know what happened with Abbadon and Crowley. Hopefully they killed each other." Dean explained. 

"I'm glad everyone's safe, and the souls have been returned. And I'm sorry I got in harms way." You apologized.

"it wasn't your fault, we heard Sister Kristine was going to come for you no matter what. We're just glad your safe." Sam said, giving you a hug. 

Cas stood up. "I have something to say. Sam and Dean, I would like both of your permissions to date Y/N. I've had these feelings inside me, and today made me understand what they are. I'm in love with Y/N. At least I thinks it's love. I want to be near here all the time, I love the sound of her laugh, and the way her eyes crinkle when she smiles. I feel pain with the thought of her getting hurt, and am willing to die to keep her safe. Is that love?"

Ignoring the shocked look on your brothers faces, you stand in front of Cas. "Yes Cas, that is love. And I love you too." You say, leaning in to kiss him.

"Cas, you are kissing our sister!" Dean yells but you ignore him. When you come up from air, you see both brothers glaring at Cas. 

"Cas we consider you as family. But if you hurt a single hair on her head..." Sam says.

"Don't worry, I will protect your sister, and treat her like like a princess." Cas explains.

"Cas, I appreciate that and all, but I'm not the princess type. And I can take care of myself. Got it?"

"Yes," he replies, before pulling you to him, and kissing you deeply. "I learned that from the pizza man," he murmers in your ear.


End file.
